


Come Here

by Shadbush



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 22:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadbush/pseuds/Shadbush
Summary: Nero总是有办法让Dante打破原则。至于本垒方面，Dante看上去经验丰富，事实并非如此。





	Come Here

**Author's Note:**

> 不靠谱的设定与令人挠头的恋爱问题。时间线应该是五代之前，四代之后不久。  
> NK是亲情关系。  
> 总之只为了爽所以干脆就乱写，超雷超OOC这样子，不喜欢真的建议不要看。

仿佛是为了确认自我的成熟，以及某种奇异的决心一般，他在那个阳光充沛的午后，找来一把剪子将刘海和过长的尾发都绞成短短一茬，可惜手艺不精，尽管有Kyrie帮忙修剪，但依然支棱而毛躁，短短一茬就这么贴在头皮上，摸起来甚至有些扎手。

“我觉得还不错哦，很适合Nero呢。”Kyrie温柔地打趣道。

也许Dante喜欢这样的他，又可能并不怎么喜欢，但他这么做不是为了Dante，或者说，不全是。

他已经二十岁了，男孩——男人在这个年纪的确该有些改变。Nero心想，就像每个普通人一样。可他真的算吗？算上他的恶魔之手和体内涌动的力量，以及普通人永远不会经历的一切过往。那Dante在这个年纪时又是怎样的？Nero不知道。或许也会在某一天，当盛大的阳光将男孩的身影拉得长长的，他看着水坑中的倒影，说不定就会突然生出一种想法来，比如：“我该做些改变了。”

我该做些改变了。Nero在心里默念，或许这些念头有些疯狂，甚至……招人厌恶。但是，是时候了。

于是在这个漫长的午后，他把自己收拾妥帖，拿上了武器，摆出一副“我只是来找你一起工作”的姿态，推开了事务所的门。

毫无疑问，这应该是个不错的开始。

不出所料，Dante正横躺在沙发里小憩。一般情况下，战斗本能使得Dante很难真正放松警惕，所以他倒是做好了惊醒对方的准备。然而当Nero走进事务所，走近Dante，并试图揭下对方脸上的杂志的刹那，传奇猎人的反射弧却仿佛失效一般。Dante毫无反应。“Huh……”他撑着扶手俯身打量Dante，尽管有些不修边幅，但显然无损帅气。

“Dante，”他轻声问，“你醒着吗？”

“我演技这么差？”Dante微微翘起嘴角，睁开左眼似笑非笑地望向他，“还是说你就是想叫醒我。”

Nero无奈地叹了一口气：“拜托你别用这套了，我又不是小孩子了。”

“但是只有小鬼才会用这种方式叫醒别人，”Dante从沙发上坐起来，要不是Nero退得快，必然要撞上对方的额头。他却趁机揉了一把男孩的头发，往对方眉心弹了一指头，力道不轻，甚至煞有其事地评价道，“Well，手感不错……”

“嘿！”Nero吃痛地拍开他的手，打断道，“我说过了，Dante——”

“你讨厌这样？”Dante问，“不过我也想问问，怎么想到换发型了，一时兴起吗？”

“……”Nero咬了咬后槽牙，哼了一声，并不作答。于是Dante颇有兴致地撑着脸颊打量他起来，不过片刻，他似乎就得出了一个新结论。“这样也挺好的不是吗？”Dante说道，“我是指，男子气概方面，如果你想要的是这个，那么恭喜你了，非常成功，甚至有些太过了——没有说不好的意思。”

他握住Nero的手臂顺势站起来，整平了衣物的褶皱，像是找回了状态一般看了回来，轻笑出声：“所以现在我要去做我应该做的事了，要来吗？”

那并不是多么困难的委托。他们甚至赶在夜幕降临前回到了事务所，但经此一事，Nero酝酿已久的话又得原模原样地滚回喉咙里。按理说，比起之前他来到Devil MayCry时的情景，当前才更适合向Dante表达，然而不知为何，那些话语忽然化为一颗橄榄，在他的唇齿间来回滚动，苦涩不已，偏偏找不到一丝勇气让他说出口。

但是，有些话总要说出口的。

Dante注意到他的欲言又止，于是饶有兴致地说道：“想问问题的话，现在就是个好机会。”

他们之间尚且隔着长桌，距离感有限，好在看上去相处融洽，Nero侧坐在桌面外侧，而Dante则完全陷入了靠椅中，将双手平放在交叠的大腿上，身体却不由地斜向靠背，完全摆出了一副闲适的、洗耳恭听的姿态。他看上去心情不错，并且表现得像是完全能够原谅Nero接下来的所作所为。

于是Nero豁出去了。他极其认真地看向Dante，用一种令人无法忽视的语气问道：“我想知道你是怎么看待我的，Dante。”

或许是碍于忧虑Dante将此事当做幼稚的表现处理，他又补充了一句：“无论如何，我想要知道你的答案。这很重要。”

这可太重要了。他本如此心想。

可是Dante的眼神却像在告诉他另一个事实，比如——“Kid，”他先是怔了一下，随后坐直了身子，摆正了姿态——长辈对后辈的姿态，并且用上这个意味深长的称呼作为谈话开头，所以Nero对接下来的对话再清楚不过了。

“老天，偏偏是这件事？”他看起来简直无奈至极，却尽可能地保持平静地回答Nero，“我不是木头，Kid，我当然能察觉到，但答案只有一个，而你应该明白我将要说什么。”

没错，Nero当然明白。哪怕内心有一部分希望他不要就此放弃，然而勇气似乎就随着Dante为难的神色逐渐流逝，他不再关心自己是否能从Dante这里得到回应，而是更忧心或许他们的关系就会因此破裂，毕竟Dante看上去也尴尬得要命。

这一切完全符合Nero脑海中演示过的最糟场面之一。

“就我看来，你还没长大……起码在这方面，也许还不够成熟，”Dante说，“Nero，你心中对我的喜欢或许只是仰慕，而且还没能整理好这些相似的情感，我说得对么？”

他一副年长者在努力开导毛头小子的模样，却只是让事态变得更加糟糕。也许Dante在这方面的确做得还不够好。他并不善于解决这种问题。起码当问题发生在自己身上时，他几乎束手无策。所幸Nero倒是从中听出了另外一股意味。“慢着，”他截口打断，“我才不是因为仰慕你才这么做。”

Dante眨了眨眼睛：“这话可有点儿伤人。”

“起码不全是，”Nero又说，这次更为笃定，“另外，请别把我当成不懂事的小家伙，我能分清什么是喜欢什么是仰慕，话说回来，你对我年龄定义是不是有点太奇怪了？我现在可不再是‘小家伙’了。”

这次轮到Dante无话可说了。过了片刻，他才难得有些支吾开了口：“或许……是吧？”

“这话可也有点儿伤人。”Nero面无表情地还击道，“而且令人生气。”

他把双手都撑上桌面，朝Dante的方向俯下了身。可或许是因为距离稍近了一点，Nero没能控制好自己想要靠近对方的渴望，Dante的呼吸扑面而来，温热而轻柔地蹭过他的下巴和唇弓。

“那么我重新问一遍，”Nero就着这个居高临下的角度说道，“如果我说我爱你，Dante，你要怎么回答我？”

尽管Nero可能没有察觉到，但这男孩身上那股蓬勃而发的热力几乎淹没了他。Dante不想把自己比作那块被阳光融化了的黄油，但事实就是如此，他没法抗拒这份热烈的爱。灵魂深处的一丝欲望在鼓励Dante，这种鼓励几乎称得上纵容，可他尚且还清醒着，尽管在“爱”这方面，最好还是不要把理智和逻辑挂在嘴边，但很明显，此刻Dante急需的就是这些。

他得不停地告诉自己：你知道的，他是谁，他拥有什么样的身份，并且认清自己，不要越线。

这就是为什么他选择及时断掉那孩子的念头，可是结果显而易见——

当那份生命力俯身来亲吻他时，仅在那一瞬间，理智崩塌，逻辑全失，Dante所能感知到的只有爱，喷薄而出的朗烈的爱意，正从Nero的舌尖传递过来。

他被喘息和汹涌的欲望呛住，手指绞紧在对方宽阔的肩头。Nero尝起来就像一口圣代果酱，一个悠长的夏日，或是一切美好的事物，并不太甜太腻，但足以使Dante放松下来。这就是他渴求的，温暖而平静如晨光，与想象中触碰Nero的感觉分毫无差。

Nero总是有办法让他打破原则，果真如此。倘若Nero想从Dante这里得到什么，那么通常都会得偿所愿。

其中当然包括一份值得回应的爱。

他捏住男孩的下巴，从这漫长的吻中抽身离开，仰头咬住对方的喉结，用牙齿缓缓摩擦。

“如果你想继续下去，那也不应该在这里，”Dante压低嗓音说道，“不过只要锁好门，也不是不可以。”

实际上，用不着Dante提醒，Nero也知道该做些什么。

他们更换阵地，尽管在此途中并不太顺利：有好几次，他们险些被自己的外套绊倒在楼梯上；再不就是Dante执着于在他们奔向卧室的行程上添添乱。他仿佛对此十分精通。一次流连于耳垂的啃咬能够打乱Nero呼吸的节奏，那么那些短促而爽朗的轻笑，根本就如同惊雷在胸膛中奔窜不休。

“现在我感觉在这里也不错。”Dante愉快地说。他轻轻喘息着，仰面躺在地板上，心房处传来的轰鸣声几乎将半魔的理智冲刷殆尽。他的手指沿着Nero的脖颈摩挲到领口之中，掌心滑过肩胛与锁骨时带着些许湿润的意味。

“我才不同意。”

男孩躬着身子，手肘撑在Dante脸颊两侧，面红耳赤，好像他才是在攻势下连连败退的那个。事与愿违。哪怕Dante依然抱着奇妙的心态在引导对方，也不得不承认，这男孩学得未免太快了一点。什么是所谓的经验之谈，Dante心想，或许只是千万别低估一个热爱学习的后辈。

Nero在看他。注视，或是打量，无所谓了，总之在渴望之外还略带侵略性。Dante的注意力只有很少一部分在这上面——鉴于他还在努力对抗男孩按在他腰腹间，徘徊不已的指腹与掌心，注意力分散实属正常。当那只骨节分明的手越过小腹，不可抗拒地直直深入，最终却只是轻柔的握住他时，Dante感觉暖流恍然间就从上至下蔓延全身。Nero注视他的目光滚烫而明烈，正如他掌心的温度。那当然不止是欲望，更是按捺已久的爱意贲突勃发。

他恍惚地想到：“好像哪里不太对啊。”

可惜Nero并不能读取他的想法。男孩采取的是纯粹的进攻策略，看起来还打算干脆就在阁楼上解决问题算了。至于事态发展到现在地步应该责怪谁，也许Dante和他都应该负点责任。

“这又不是我想看到的局面。”他低声嘀咕，嘴唇追随着Dante明亮的眼瞳，势在必得一般在眼睑和颧骨上落下亲吻。“我才不想知道你都跟谁做过，”男孩又说，这回轮到Dante失笑了。

“重要的难道不是现在我是在跟你？”他说着，并且尽可能不让Nero意识到他的窘迫。

对，没错，谁能想到Dante的经验之谈里关于本垒这一环的内容几近空白。尤其是当他并未处于能够掌控全局的那个位置时。

若说起经验，在夜店游荡的经验的确不少，尽管Dante看起来的确像是那种会在清醒时就随便找个人开房过夜的人，然而万幸中的不幸是，酒精对半魔的影响有限得可怜，而Dante又总能即使从困境中脱身，无论是在战斗还是在一夜情上。当他想拥抱漂亮姑娘时张开双臂便可得到全部的依偎，所以当他不想做时，也可以径直离开。

然而现在，无论Dante有没有考虑好这件事，Nero抚摸都远比想象中更加有力。他忍不住分开双腿，克制不住低喘出声。男孩将指尖放在入口处打转时，Dante同样没能控制身体表现自己的紧张。他的脸颊上浮起浅红色，很快如燎原一般烧到耳根，当Nero把手指放进去，沿着湿润的内里缓慢摩擦时，他紧绷得像是断裂边缘的弓弦。

Nero的表情变得更加难以捉摸起来，简直像在对Dante说：“你的反应可不太符合你吹嘘的情况。”

他垂下头来，唇齿顺着Dante颈侧脉络擦蹭向下，最终停留在那对早已挺立起来的乳尖上轻衔吮咬，视线掠过线条饱满的肌肉与筋骨，完全深进Dante的深处。甜味在他的口腔中弥漫开来，Dante的眼睛倏然间变得熠熠生辉，好似在用一种武装起来的眼神抵抗着他的所作所为。

这于事无补。男孩在不经意间剥开他坚硬的外壳，便变本加厉地试图控制他生命的韵律。他打开Dante，完全打开，让对方毫不保留地就此展露自己的一切。而无论是令Dante从哪种意义上展现自我，Nero都成功了。这其中饱含着某种极其隐晦的放荡，潮湿而软弱。

“如果你觉得受不了，那我可以缓一缓。”Nero眨眨眼，认真的询问道，“你觉得怎么样，Dante？”

Dante却放弃了挣扎，他总不能在这种时候要求对方停下。于是他尽可能地放松下来，握着Nero的肩膀，颤抖着说随便你，一切按你的想法来。现在他准许Nero对他用上一切手段了。

Nero蹭了蹭他的手腕内侧，随后含住了他的下唇，收住力道轻轻啃咬，并且感受对方黏腻的鼻息，同时挺动腰身，缓慢而坚定地进入了Dante。

他暂时停在了里面，像是在享受来之不易的温暖一般。然而Dante可没他想得那么能承受这个。传奇猎人此刻完全缴械投降，头晕目眩，动弹不得。他收紧手指，在Nero肩背抓下一缕缕血痕，然后小声喘息着，有些气急败坏地说：“操，我以为你好歹会打个招呼。”

“招呼不是早就打过了吗，Dante。”Nero微笑着回答。Dante的表现给了他更多的灵感。

于是他几乎在话音落下的一瞬就扣住抬起Dante的腰，在发颤的呻吟中把对方压回地板上，然后不遗余力地撞击起来。

这实在有些太过了。Dante迷迷糊糊地凑上去亲吻这孩子。他的确搞不懂Nero从哪里学来的这套，无论是从笨拙转而熟练的动作，还是那些无法掩饰的念头。他无法确切地弄明白这些，所以干脆放弃挣扎，舒展身躯，任由对方将烈焰扎如自己腹中。

他能听见从男孩灵魂深处传来的雷声，响雷之下，却是汹涌的暗潮升起，足以令他陷入眩惑当中。

在他伸出手去，碰到湿漉漉的前端与Nero的胸膛时，事态就已经发展到糟糕的地步。并不是指这场性爱糟糕。事实上它完美无缺，只是Dante从未这么被动的承受这些，即使享受愉悦，他也感到这种失控在令事情走向他无法预料的地步，其中包括被快感刺激得牙关颤动，眼中的蓝色浓郁到几乎溢出。

终于，他被迫叫了停，但Nero并不赞同。

男孩有自己的想法和做法。

“所以我被操个半死，”Dante不满地说，“还错过了晚餐时间。”

如同按下了什么开关一般，此刻Nero对他的所有责难都保持沉默。就目前的情况而言，他们精疲力尽，显然不是个为了晚餐而争执不休的时机，Nero整个趴在他身上，双臂合拢，将Dante整个纳入了怀抱之中。

尽管Dante没法看到他的表情，但从耳尖通红这点来看，善后只能由他来做。“嘿，小家伙，”Dante朝着那颗毛茸茸的脑袋一同乱揉，侧过脸去亲吻他汗湿的鬓角，果然还是有点扎嘴。他感慨着，一边问道：“晚餐吃披萨你觉得怎么样？”

而Nero埋在他的颈窝里，闷闷回答道：“不怎么样。”

FIN.


End file.
